


Toys.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Gallavich & Sex Toys. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Headed Dildo, Double-headed dildo, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massager, Sex Toys, Top Ian, Toys, dirty talking, i didn't write about rimming which is a shock because i fucking live for rimming, i'm going to hell ok but so worth it, no blowjobs either lmao, this is one of the kinkiest things i have written, wow shocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: There is never any plot to my stories so....Ian gets some new sex toys and tries them out with Mickey.That's it.That's the plot.





	Toys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the kinkiest things I have written and I've written a ton of kinky ass shit.  
> Enjoy my little perverts. <33333
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: ValeskaHeart.

Mickey was currently staring down into the box of toys that Ian had on their bed. The red head was staring at his husband with a grin on his face but Mickey's face was blank. Ian had no idea what was going through his mind.

"What the fuck is any of this shit and where did you get it?" Mickey asked, finally looking at the grinning red head.

"I bought it." Ian replied, "You have a few things in there. You have a prostate massager, you have a butt plug with a fancy little tail which I think you'd look hot with."

Mickey flipped him off. Ian just laughed.

"Nipple clamps because you have some sensitive ass nipples, Mickey."

"Eat me bitch."

"I plan on it." Ian snickered, causing Mickeys face to turn red, "Which reminds me I have some edible lube that I plan on using when I eat you out."

"The fuck? What flavor?"

"Doesn't matter." Ian told him, "I'm going to be the one tasting it." 

Mickey stared at him for a few seconds, "You're a kinky son of a bitch."

"And you're complaining?" 

"Not really. I still don't know what some of the other shit in this box is." Mickey replied, digging through it again.

Ian shrugged, "Me either. I just grabbed things that looked interesting and put them in there." 

Mickey laughed softly, "You're a fucking idiot. Your dick is more than enough you know?" 

"Yes I do, but it's going to be fun to spice things up a bit." 

"What the fuck is that?" Mickey gasped, picking it up out of the box.

"That my friend is called a double-headed dildo."

Mickey just blinked at Ian while holding the toy up in the air. It kept bobbing around with the slightest move Mickey made. It reminded him of a giant worm and he didn't know how to feel about it.  
"The fuck, Gallagher? Am I supposed to stick both tips up my ass?" 

Ian laughed just causing Mickey to glare at him, "No, Mickey! One goes up your ass and the other goes up mine."

"The actual fuck?" 

Ian rolled his eyes and walked closer to Mickey, "Get on our hands and knees right? One goes up your ass, the other goes up mine. Then we rock back and forth on it and we kinda push it into the other I guess. I didn't really learn too much about it but it seems pretty obvious."

Mickey let out the breath he had been holding, "You're something else, Gallagher."

"But you're willing to try some of these right?"

"As long as they don't drain me dry before I get your cock." 

"Trust me, you're always going to get this dick."

He kissed Mickey before he could make a smart-ass comment.

 

Both boys were naked in moments after an intense make out session. They didn't want to rush this but they definitely didn't want to go slow. They were already worked up just from talking about it and they wanted to get the show on the road. Though Mickey wouldn't actually tell Ian he was beyond excited to try new toys. The only things he had ever tried were suctioned dildos and he only used those when Ian was working and he was desperate for release. 

Nothing, no fucking toy, would ever replace Mickeys' love and desire for Ian's cock.

"What should we start with?" Ian asked, running his fingers up and down the inside of Mickeys' thigh, enjoying the way the other boys cock twitched.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just put something in me, asswipe."

Ian grinned and placed a kiss to Mickeys thigh before reaching for the box that was on the floor, "We could try this."

He held it up in front of Mickey and grinned as Mickey licked his lips. He doubted Mickey knew what it was but just the thought of having it up his ass was probably enough to have Mickey on edge.

"The fuck is that?"

"Prostate massager."

"Jesus." Mickey whined, spreading his legs.

Ian cocked an eyebrow before settling himself between them, "What a horny boy you are. You want this then, yeah? Want me to shove this up your ass?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "No, Gallagher. I want you to shove it up my fucking nose and massage my fucking brain."

Ian smacked the inside of Mickeys' thigh causing the dark-haired boy to curse, "No need to be sarcastic, Mickey."

"Then don't ask stupid questions, Ian."

The two boys just glared at each other as if challenging the other to make the first move.

Ian placed the massager on the blanket and pushed Mickeys legs apart further. Mickey bit his lip as the red head started on him. Ian crawled up further so he could lean up and place his lips against Mickeys'. Mickey sighed happily as the taste of spearmint tingled against his own lips. He brought his hands up and placed them on Ian's arms and ran them down slowly.

Ian pulled back only to tilt Mickeys' head back and attach his lips to his neck. Mickey let out a sharp hiss as Ian bit down on his skin. That hiss turned into a groan as Ian started sucking slowly on the skin and using his tongue to run it in small circles around the forming love bite. He did this over and over again on different parts of Mickeys' neck. He loved marking Mickey. Mickey loved being marked. He loved the fierce protection Ian felt over him. Since meeting Ian years ago, he has felt more protected and loved than he had ever before in his life.

Ian pulled back and ran his hands down Mickeys chest as his eyes glared into Mickeys', "I'm going to make you feel so fucking good." 

Mickey bit his lip and watched as Ian started kissing down his chest. Ian loved making Mickey feel good. Don't get him wrong, Ian loved being sucked off, eaten out and fucked every now and then but if he had to make a choice he'd always choose making Mickey feel good. Every squirm, moan, curse word and whimper that escaped from Mickey was worth it.

"Don't fucking tease, bitch." Mickey snapped.

He gasped when Ian's large hand wrapped around his cock.

"Don't be impatient, Mickey." Ian teased, a small grin on his face.

Mickey wanted to whack him upside the head but his arms were limp by his side. He was too excited and worked up to be any kind of violent at the moment.

"Fine, just please, do something. I'm hard as a fucking rock."

"Mhm, I know. I can feel you throbbing under my hand." Ian chuckled.

He leaned down run his tongue under Mickeys cock to the tip of it completely enjoying the way Mickey officially melted and gave in. He knew now that Mickey wouldn't demand anything from Ian. Ian had Mickey in the palm of his hand. 

Ian finally pulled back and grabbed the prostate massager, "You ready, baby?"

"I have been ready you fucking tease."

Ian grinned and moved back a bit. He ran a hand up the inside of Mickeys' thigh just enjoying the way his skin felt under his fingers. He brought the massager down near Mickeys ass and ran it in circles around his entrance. 

Mickey bit his lip and dug his fingers into the sheets. He had no idea how this was going to feel. 

"Hold on tight." Ian whispered, slowly pushing the toy inside of Mickey.

Mickey gasped and groaned at the feeling of something apart from Ians' cock filling him up, "Jesus."

Ian chuckled, "You haven't experienced anything yet." 

Mickey wasn't sure he was ready for that either but he kept his mouth shut and waited until that small stinging feeling in his ass left.

Ian moved it slowly inside of Mickey just to allow Mickey to get used to it but he avoided Mickeys' prostate and he avoided really putting the massager to its full use. He just enjoyed the way Mickey was squirming at the moment.

 

"You ready, Mickey?" Ian asked, left hand placed on his knee.

Mickey nodded, "I'm ready." 

Ian moved it around until he found Mickeys' prostate. He knew he hit it when Mickey let out a loud, deep moan. He pressed the toy against it and without warning pressed the button that now had it vibrating.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey cried.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fingers into the blankets. Ian kept pressing it harder against his prostate causing him to react in the most vocal ways. 

"Oh God." Mickey moaned, starting to pant, "Fuck." 

Ian bit his lip and pulled the toy back to give him a break but before Mickey could even catch a breath he slammed it back against his prostate once again causing Mickey to almost fall off the bed from spazzing out over the pleasure.

Ians' own cock sat untouched and hard. Ian would be okay with throbbing and leaking as long as it meant he got to watch Mickey act like this for a few moments.

He dug his nails into Mickeys thigh as he continued to move the toy away and then press it hard against Mickeys prostate.

Mickey kept his eyes closed. He knew if he looked at Ians' face he would cum right then and there. He didn't want to yet but he knew it was probably going to happen because Ian was a jackass. He bit down on his lip trying to keep his sounds inside but when Ian pinched his thigh that was the red heads' way of telling him to be loud. 

"Jes-fuck! Ian, oh God." Mickey groaned, back arching off the bed. 

His hips began pushing down as if trying to ride the toy but it wasn't as easy to do as it was with Ian's fingers or cock. He kept moving the toy away right when Mickey really wanted, no, needed to feel it.

Bastard, Mickey thought.

"Mhm, fuck yes." Mickey groaned, small pants escaping his mouth.

Ian licked his lips as he saw small beads of sweat building on Mickeys neck. He always licked the sweat off when he was up over the boy but now he was absolutely enjoying his husband falling completely apart.

Ian bit his lip and pressed the tip of the toy against Mickeys' prostate and didn't remove it. Instead flicked the switch up to another setting and about came right then at the sight of Mickey fucking losing it. He was close but Ian was going to drag it out as long as he could. Though he knew it wouldn't last long because Mickey could cum without saying a word, could cum without being touched. 

An ability that Ian fucking loved. 

"Shit, Ian, fuck, oh shit!" Mickey cried.

He raised his hips off the bed so Ian pushed the toy further and that had Mickey cumming, surprising them both.

"Oh fuck." Mickey moaned.

Ian watched with wide eyes as the dark-haired boy came. He could literally see it happening from the bottom of his toes and making the boy shake due to extreme pleasure. His body had drops of sweat on it. His thighs were shaking and though he just came his cock was still hard.

Ian slowly pulled the toy out and tossed it onto the floor. He didn't say anything. He just waited for Mickey to come down from his high. He looked completely out of it.

"Fucking hell." He whispered.

Ian grinned and crawled up over his body to stare down at his husband, "Did you like that?"

Instead of using his words Mickey wrapped his hand around the back of Ians neck and pulled him down so he could kiss him. Hard. Their teeth collided, tongues moved together. It was a long, sloppy kiss. They fucking loved it. 

"Fucking loved it, Gallagher." Mickey moaned.

"When you going to start calling me Milkovich, Mickey? I mean I did change my last name." Ian teased, running his thumb over Mickeys' bottom lip.

Mickey let out a playful laugh, "You're always going to be my Gallagher, Ian. Even if you are a Milkovich for the rest of your life." 

Ian kissed him again, "You ready for me to fuck you or do you want to try something else?"

"Can we try the double-headed dildo for a few minutes? Then you can fuck me into this fucking mattress."

"Sounds like a deal to me." 

 

Ian grabbed some lube out of the box and got it out of its package. He grabbed the toy and placed them on the bed before speaking up, "Want me to stretch you out first?"

Mickey shook his head, "I want to feel everything." 

They both got lube on their fingers and lubed up their end of the dildo.

"How are we doing this?" Mickey asked.

"Get on your hands and knees." Ian instructed.

Mickey rolled onto his hands and knees and Ian groaned at the sight of Mickeys' ass.

Ian licked his lips and moved closer to Mickey, "I'm going to put this in you okay? Then I'll do the same to myself."

Mickey nodded and placed his palms on the bed as Ian began pushing the tip of the dildo inside of him. He let out a gasp as the thick toy began stretching him out.

"Feels so fucking good." Mickey moaned.

"You're about to feel better. We both are." Ian told him, placing a kiss to the top of his ass.

He turned around to get on his hands and knees. He grabbed the other end of the dildo and slowly began pushing it inside of himself. "Holy shit." Ian groaned, pushing it in until he didn't have to hold it anymore.

He didn't say a word to Mickey. He didn't have to. Mickey began pushing his ass back on the toy causing it to push further inside of him and so Ian picked up on his pace.

It didn't take them long for them to set a steady pace. Their bodies being taken over by pleasure.

"Jesus fuck." Ian groaned, pushing back, causing the toy to slip inside of him but still pressing against that spot. He wanted to bend down but it would cause the toy to fall out and due to the moans that Mickey was making, that would be the worst thing to happen in Ian's opinion.

Their skin was tingling, goosebumps rising with each push back onto the toy. They were both hard, cocks leaking and heavy between their legs.

"Ian, oh fuck." Mickey cried, clenching around the toy.

He had his eyes closed and was picturing Ian pounding into him but the toy was too thin, too fucking short compared to the cock he loved so fucking much.

"Ian, shit, fuck. Ian I need you." Mickey moaned.

That was all Ian needed to hear. He pulled the toy out of him and groaned at the feeling but he wasted no time. He turned around and pulled the toy out of Mickey. Mickey couldn't get a word out before Ian lined up behind him and pushed his cock inside of Mickey.

Mickey cried out and fell to the mattress. His ass was up in the air and Ian's nails were digging sharp into his hips. The sound of Ian's balls hitting the back of his ass was echoing in the room.

"Fuck, feel so good." Ian moaned.

Mickey was clenching around him wanting nothing more than to keep Ian inside of him. His body was on edge after those damn toys Ian used on him. He couldn't put into words how fucking horny he was right now, how good he felt. 

Mickey pushed himself back up on his hands. Ian groaned and moved around a bit so he could hunch over Mickey. His chest was pressed to Mickeys back. He tucked his face into Mickeys neck and bit down where his neck met his shoulder. Mickey cried out and pushed back hard on Ian's cock. Ian shook and about lost his pace but he only picked it up. 

"Shit, shit, shit." Ian gasped.

He brought his hands up and placed them over Mickeys' as he continued to fuck into him. He was hitting Mickeys' sweet spot over and over and it was as if he could feel the pleasure going through Mickeys' body. It caused his own body to start spazzing out with pleasure.

"Mickey, fuck. I'm so close." He moaned, the vibrations tickling Mickeys' skin.

"Same." Mickey gasped, then groaning as Ian slammed inside of him.

"Oh fucking shit!" Ian cried, pushing his cock deep into Mickey.

Mickey let out a low groan as he felt Ian releasing inside of him. His ass was pulsing at the feeling due to the fact Ian was still fucking into him. 

"Oh fucking-" 

Mickeys' words got caught in his throat as his orgasm hit him. He couldn't moan because he felt like he would strangle on his words. He turned his head and met Ian in a sloppy kiss as his orgasm raced through his body.

He came all over their sheets but neither of them gave a fuck. As he slowly pulled out, Ian moved down and placed kisses on Mickeys back until he was out of him. 

Micke flopped to his stomach not caring that he was in his own mess. He just buried his face into the soft pillows as the pleasure slowly left his body tingling.

Ian fell to his back with a heavy sigh. His legs were almost stiff due to probably one of the best orgasms he has ever had.

"Jesus fuck." Ian spoke, voice hoarse.

Mickey turned his head to look at Ian and smiled at him, "I can't wait to try the other toys."

Ian laughed and moved over to Mickey so he could toss his arm over his back, "We have all the time in the world, baby."


End file.
